Reno's frustration out in one go
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: Serenity returns from a mission only to find that her apartment with Elena was taken over by her and Tseng. Now living with Reno and Rude, she wants to keep the secret... well secret. Why? RenoxOC Lemon


Yukii: Yoho! I'm back with a brand spanking new story! Reno x OC lemon requested by mariarosa! Arigatou for reading and I have always wanted to do a Reno x OC! Set post-FF7AC. Sorry it took a while... my net went broke on me. I hope this is okay... I'm scared that people burn me to the stake for crap lemons. ARGH!

Vincent: Where can I buy a phone?

Yukii: -immediate glomp- It's Vincent Valentine!

Cloud: ... Oh god. Fangirl.

Yukii: -glances up and glomps- It's spikey! Cloud!

Cloud: Goddammit! ... Stop touching my hair!

Kakashi: -poofs in- Yukii... I thought I was your one and only glompee... I'm hurt... Oh btw readers, Yukii does not own any Final Fantasy stuff, nor characters just Serenity and plot. Review!

* * *

"Mr Shinra. She's on her way." Said the secretary through the phone's intercom.

Rude edged slightly closer to the president of Shinra as he sits there, silently waiting at his desk. Reno was standing at the door waiting for this person, preparing just in case of someone who would harm Rufus.

"Relax. There is no need to take precautions."

Click. Click. Click. The sound of shoes in contact with the floor of the corridor. The door was opened and Reno attacked with his baton. In a flash, the baton came into contact with the bottom of someone's heeled right boot.

Reno removed his baton and returned it to his weapon holder. He looked up that leg as it lowered, that thin slightly curved leg with knee high heeled boots and black jeans on. He looked further up to see a slender waist and two lumps on their chest beneath that tight white shirt and black tie. He lingered at the torso until he heard the person clear their throat. Snapping out of it, he looked right up to the person's face. She had the English rose complexion, with striking grey eyes. Her hair was down, light brown tresses of hair, some shorter layers lying on her shoulders, the under layer reaching half way down her back. Brushing the light brown straying strands from her face, Reno placed his arm on her back guiding her in.

"Still sharp as ever. Welcome back Serenity."

She walked towards Rufus, while Reno snakes his hand down towards her ass.

Turn. Kick. Bang.

She had side kicked Reno out the door, and kicked the heavy wooden door shut, locking it. The three inside could hear Reno banging his fists against the door and his muffled cries.

"Aw come on! That's the SECOND time! Let me in!"

Serenity gave a nod of acknowledgement towards Rude and turned to face Rufus.

"I have come to report, Sir. "

" What have you accomplished?"

"That man you wanted me to investigate was trying to plot against you and cause serious damage to the world."

"And?"

"Elimination confirmed. "

"Good. Welcome back Serenity."

"Thank you Sir."

Rufus signalled Rude to go open the door for Reno and he tumbled in after leaning against the door, for it to be opened unexpectedly.

"... Reno get up."

"Yes Boss!" Reno stood enthusiastically, saluting to his Rufus.

"Serenity will be staying with you and Rude from now on."

"Aw sweet!" Reno punched the air while Rufus sighed for Serenity.

"Um... Sir? What happened to the apartment Elena and me shared?"

"Elena and Tseng got married while you were away and ya know they need a place that's private so they can bang. All your stuff is at ours." Reno replied while Serenity looked wide- eyed at his bold statement and the shock of her not being able to be at her best friend's wedding.

"Dismissed."

Reno opened the door and burst into the apartment. Serenity followed inside along with Rude. She was disgusted with the state of the place and she thought better of Rude.

"Welcome to Reno, Rude's and soon to be Serenity's apartment!" Reno grinned and then disappeared into his room.

"It's a state. I expected you to keep the place in check, Rude."

"If you're living with Reno, it's impossible." Rude replied.

"Oi I heard that! And by the way all your crap is in my room Serenity... how much stuff do ya need?!"

Serenity went over to the sofa and removed some clothes that were thrown over the back edge of the sofa. All of them shirts and no doubt they were all Reno's. Serenity sighed in relief and soaked in the smell of men shirts when suddenly Reno jumped over the edge and plopped himself next to her. Rude left the apartment to do his own thing in his spare time. Feed little kittens in alleyways or visit the local orphanage.(1)

"So missed me much?" Reno grinned.

Serenity stood up and dusted herself off.

"Nope." Replied Serenity, giving him a soft smile.

Reno tackled her to the floor and gave her a series of playful attacking pecks on her lips and cheeks whilst tickling her.

"Liar! Now 'fess up!" Reno holding her underneath by straddling her while Serenity giggled and wriggled underneath him, trying to escape his tickle torture.

"Okay I give up!" putting her hands above her, surrendering. Reno released her and sat the side whilst she stood up.

"I didn't miss you." Serenity grinned and ran into Reno's room, locking it to stay away from a certain sexy red head. Reno banged on the door, begging her to let him in while Serenity looked through her stuff that Elena probably had packed for her.

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you... go... through ... my lingerie?" Serenity hesitantly questioned him, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"You have good taste! Some nice lacy bras. My favourite is the red one. And lacy underwear... the thongs? Good choice."

"RENO!" Serenity screamed, with a full blown blush on her face. She grabbed a pair of panties, black shorts and black tank top and ran out of the room, towards the bathroom. Reno smirked at how cute Serenity looked when she was shy or embarrassed.

Reno went into his room and swept the random clothes lain on his double bed, and laid back, resting his head on the headboard. He switched on the flat screen wall mounted TV to watch a film. About 20 minutes later, Serenity came back with towel dry hair, in her shorts and tank top. Reno looked up her lovely long pins and the water dripping onto her chest, rolling down her cleavage.

"Reno. My face is up here." Serenity frowned.

"Care to join me? I'm watching The Ring" Reno patted the spot next to him.

"No. Horrors are not my thing." Serenity replied coolly and was about to turn around until...

"Scaredy Cat."

"Oh you're on mister!"

Serenity hated being called a coward ever since she was a kid. It was just in her blood to take up any challenge. She lied on her stomach, next to Reno, propping her head in her hands. Reno wasn't watching the film, but her legs and her firm ass.

"By the way... what was with that at the office?! You kicking me out was unnecessary!"

"I don't want you grabbing my ass in front of Rude and Rufus. You're so impatient."

After about ten minutes, the screen switched off. Serenity, sat up and turned to frown at Reno for stopping the film.

"Hey I was actually watching that!" Serenity complained. Reno was silent and sat and looked at her, sitting back, all carefree, smirking at her. He waited. Waited. Suddenly Serenity grabbed Reno by his black tie and pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss. Reno slowly lowered his self on her as they roamed their hands in each other's hair, Serenity removing his goggles, and the tables started to turn. They broke apart and she was lying down while Reno was straddling her at her hips, sending tingles down below. Serenity, still annoyed, glared at Reno while he still had that victory smirk on his face.

"I knew it. You weren't able to keep your hands to yourself. You little minx. And you said I was impatient."

"Hey if you don't like it, I'm leaving!" Serenity huffed, turning her face away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I like you being direct but today, I'm gonna be dominating. You have no idea how sexually frustrated I've been for the last few months." Reno smirked cheekily as he threw his black jacket and tie aside and started to unbutton his shirt.

"So how did you relieve...Ewwww Reno masturbates!" Serenity said childishly.

"Yeah well I couldn't exactly turn up at work with a major hard on."

Serenity giggled as he took off her tank top and kissed her playfully. Reno proceeded to remove her bra but Serenity was making it hard for him. She pressed her back hard against the bed, making it difficult for his hands to reach.

"If you insist on doing that..." Reno smirked, suddenly grabbing her and rolling to the side so she was on top. With expertise, he removed her black bra during the whole confusion and when Serenity sat up to straddle Reno, her breasts were exposed.

"RENO!" Serenity cried as she tried to cover up but Reno made sure her hands stay firm by her side.

"You still shy? It's not like I've never seen them."

"But still...It's been a few months and I don't like you staring at them ... it's embarrassing."

"Something else tells me you enjoy it... look your nipples are all hard." Reno smirked and sat up to suck on her delicious milky breasts and nipples. Serenity moaned as he circled his tongue and toyed with her peak. She pushed his head further onto her breast as she rubbed against his hardening length causing Reno to groan. Reno pushed her down gently on the bed, hitting the pillows as he trailed small kisses from her neck to her lower abdomen. He hooked his fingers round the hem of the shorts and slide them down her smooth, long legs. Just carelessly chucking them over his shoulder, he smirked at her panties. Black laced white panties, soaked. He shadowed above Serenity, pressing his fingers against her nub, looking her face of pleasure as she moaned. He slipped his hand down the front of her panties and ran a finger up and down her slick folds, gliding ever so gently and excruciatingly slowly over her clit.

"I... Hate ... You... Reno..." Serenity breathed out. Reno removed his hands to take off her panties. Returning to face his lover, his hand trailed up her inner thigh and leant to the side to start licking at her breast. He slowly, teasingly pushed in two digits, her walls lubricating and warming his two cold fingers. He started to pick up the pace, as he nibbled on her peak. Reno watched her as she breathed irregularly and pushed her button, making her let out a gasp and moan. Just at the point of release, Reno removed his fingers, leaving Serenity feeling very dissatisfied indeed. Serenity scowled at Reno while he grinned until Serenity touched him through his black trousers.

"Now... I'm gonna punish you."

She crawled towards his trousers, unbuttoning them. She slid them down his pale slight muscular legs and then to return to his boxers where something was waiting to get out. Serenity stroked it and hooked her fingers round the elastic hip band and slid it down slowly with the band, brushing against his hard-on. Once removed, she was about to reach for his cock when Reno suddenly grabbed her and turned her round. Her face was at his erection and his at her wet core.

"Punish me? Let's see about that." Reno laughed and pushed in three fingers into her. She moaned loudly but was determined to get her own back. She started to lick his length and fondle with his balls. But Reno wasn't going to let her have it her way. He rubbed her and licked her whilst thrusting into her at high speeds. The needed orgasm finally gave way as Serenity threw her head back in delight, finally being hit by the wave of pleasure. She collapsed, her head right next to his hilt, exhaustingly licking at the base, still twitching from sweet release.

"I'm not gonna cum if you just do that, Serenity."

"...Shut ...up ... I..."

"How about..." Reno started to mock an evil laugh and changed positions to him on top of Serenity again.

"...we go all the way this time?" Reno smirked at Serenity.

"All the way..." Serenity knew it was going to hurt. Yes, she was 23 but still a proud virgin. Reno felt like a jerk, he shouldn't be asking her this when she isn't ready.

"I'm sorry... I should not have asked. It's okay if you're not ready, I'll wait." Reno said looking deep into Serenity's grey eyes. He started to lift himself off her but was found to be dragged back down by Serenity. She smiled cheekily and kissed him gently on his cheek, lifting her hand to brush some straying strands of red away from his eyes.

"If it's Reno, I'm ready. I was just worried about the pain." Serenity said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Serenity straddled Reno and lifted herself just above the tip, just touching her entrance.

"Are you sure, Serenity?"

"100 percent."

Reno hugged her tightly as she lowered herself, Reno penetrating her barrier. Her back arched in pain, nails grooving deep into Reno's back. He lowered her down, her back hitting the bed again as she silently endured the pain. Lip biting, tear running pain that she dared not to scream out. She didn't want Reno to see her like this. Reno lowered himself on top, wiping her tears away, her hair clear off her face. He kissed her gently on her cheek and her ear, whispering soft words.

"It's okay. It'll go away soon."

"Reno...it hurts..."

"Don't worry. I know it hurts. But trust me. Because I love you and I always will."

Her heart soared as she heard those words from Reno. Even though he seemed like the player of the century, girls throwing themselves at this cheeky Turk (not to mention that he actually loves the attention), she trusted him not to fool around while she was away. He was patient with her, compromises her needs and most importantly, he loves her.

"Thank you. I love you, Reno."

A few minutes pass as Reno patiently waited for the pain to numb.

"It's okay now... Reno..."

Reno gently started to move his hips and started to pick up the pace as he was encouraged by Serenity's moans and her tight walls clenching onto his member. As her moans began to become incredibly loud, he began to pull out completely, and then thrusting in full in one quick motion. Each thrust was met with an eye-rolling moan and Serenity's back arching in delight. But Reno, deciding to not let her have such sweet delight, begins pumping again but at an agonizing slow speed.

"What... are y-you ...d-doing... Reno?"

"Teasing. Just want to get revenge for kicking me out. I said I was dominating... so... what do you want Serenity?" Reno smirked with a glint in his eye.

"You... want me to... beg?"

"Yup!" Reno smiled brightly like a boy at Christmas.

It's time for dignity and pride to go down the drain in the name of sexual pleasure.

"...faster..." Serenity said quietly, not being able to bear Reno's ridicule.

"Hmmm?"

"...faster... please... Reno." Her face was burning up in embarrassment in asking Reno for this sexual favour.

"What's that Serenity?" Reno continued to question.

"GODDAMMIT RENO GO FASTER!" Serenity shouted, not being able to stand the tortures under Reno.

"Yes Ma'am!" Reno said in glee, picking up his pace.

The bed started to rock violently as he pumped in and out of her at godly speed. Serenity gripped the sheets for her dear life as she was suddenly thrown heavenwards, reaching to an amazing orgasm. She cried loudly, crying Reno's name as she released herself onto Reno's still in action cock.

"Not yet! We've still gotta keep going!"

Serenity wasn't sure if she could take another climax because surely, she thought, that she would die in paradise. Reno lifted her hips a bit higher and aimed at a different angle. Serenity reacted immediately, latching her hands onto Reno's shoulders.

"R-r-r-r-reno no! Th-that's-" Serenity trembled as she felt that spot being hit over and over again.

"I-I-I-I C-c-c-can't! RENO!" Serenity moaned even louder as she hit her climax. Her back arching and gripped onto his shoulders. Reno feeling the tight clench, gave a few more thrust, reached his goal and released hard into her, crying her name. Reno fell forward, his hands supporting his weight off Serenity. He looked at Serenity's post-orgasmic face, her body occasionally twitching and little tremors of clenching could be felt around his still sheathed cock. He pulled out gently causing Serenity to shiver and twitch again. He rolled to the side and covered the sheets over them both, Serenity snuggling close to Reno, breathing in his scent, leeching off his warmth.

"Now do you want people to know about us?"

"Trade daily office sexual harassment by you for sex? I would happily do so. But..."

"But what?"

"I don't want Elena to tease me, Tseng to disapprove, Rude to be awkward or Rufus to smirk!"

"I'm embarrassing for everyone to know eh?!"

"Well... Elena said... that rumours says that ... you're..."

"I'm what?!"

"...amazing in bed." Serenity turned bright red, her eyes, looking away from his.

"Well... I am pretty good. Cumming twice on your first go? But it's not like I've had tons of sexual experience..."

"Eh?!"

"I've only ever had sex with three girls in my life. I plan to keep it only three girls for the rest of my life. And love only one for the rest of my life." Reno smiled. Serenity giggled as she snuggled closer, giving him a peck on the chin.

"That was kinda cheesy... but in a weirdish sexual way."

"So ... I'm good in bed. What's so embarrassing about that?!"

"Well... they would want me to confirm it. Well at least Elena and Rufus."

Unknown to the two in bed, Rude had returned halfway to tell them about a mission only to find himself to be disturbing something if he went in the bedroom. Problem was, Rufus wanted a full explanation as to why Serenity and Reno weren't there. Rude turned bright red. Rufus smirked. Secret's out.

* * *

(1) - Hey you never know! Rude seems like a big friendly giant behind that serious face.

Yukii: Ah... Rufus is sorta pervy in this...

Rufus: How dare you say that about me!

Yukii: -stares... and you guessed it. glomps- Waiz! Cutey blondy Shinra boy is here! You're so cute even with the eyepatch!

Rufus: Well... my looks are beyond belief.

Yukii: Oi ... Kakashi ... there is someone as big headed as you! But I love you the same anyway. Kakashi more. Oh dear I'm thought cheating on him again.

Kakashi: -crying- How cruel!


End file.
